


Replay

by carissima



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, I like Zayn's collection because it's most like mine," Liam muses as he grins at Zayn, who grins back at shared memories of blasting Zayn's music at the top speaker level on late, lazy nights. "But Harry's is the biggest."</p><p>"Replay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replay

**Author's Note:**

> I love Replay fics, so here's my version.  
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://carissimali.tumblr.com/)

"So the next Twitter question is," Liam pauses dramatically as he waits for the question to appear on the big screen. They're over halfway through the US leg of their tour and Liam is still buzzing from the nightly high of performing to sold-out crowds. "Who has the best music collection? What an interesting question!"

"Fascinating," Louis agrees and his tone suggests sarcasm but he slings his arm around Liam and considers it seriously, slowly moving his gaze around each boy. "What are your thoughts, Liam?"

"Well, I like Zayn's collection because it's most like mine," Liam muses as he grins at Zayn, who grins back at shared memories of blasting Zayn's music at the top speaker level on late, lazy nights. "But Harry's is the biggest."

"Replay."

It wasn't spoken loudly but Liam hears it and he laughs as he turns to look at Harry. Harry's looking mischievous as he lowers the microphone and gives Liam a look that Liam knows to be wary of.

"Harry's is the biggest," Liam repeats and he hears the crowd scream louder. He moves away from Louis, who is laughing loudly and slides towards Harry, slipping his arm around Harry's waist and feeling Harry lean into him.

"Replay louder," Harry murmurs into his ear.

"Harry's is the biggest," Liam yells and he can feel Harry shaking with giggles next to him. He shakes his head in despair but the smile playing on his lips betrays his amusement.

"Well, that's very observant of you, Liam," Harry says teasingly into his microphone and Liam grins, pinching Harry's side and making him squirm but he doesn't let go of Harry's waist.

As the rest of the boys debate whether Harry or Zayn has the best collection for the crowd, Liam leans in so that Harry can hear him, lifting his arm to wrap around Harry's shoulders to make sure he's heard above the noise. "We haven't played Replay in ages," he says and he feels Harry move closer to talk into Liam's ear and feels Harry's arm wrap around his waist in return, so it looks like they're hugging.

"But it was a good one, right?" Harry returns and Liam can't see his face because he's looking at Harry's back, but he can tell Harry's got that proud, beaming look he gets on his face when he's particularly pleased with himself, like when he tells a joke that actually gets a laugh. He knows this because he knows Harry.

"Yeah Haz, it was a good one," Liam admits before moving back to settle into a comfortable, mutual arm sling cuddle with Harry.

After the show, as they all head into the tour bus, Louis sneaks up behind Liam and jumps on his back. Liam just reaches back to catch Louis' legs so that he's carrying him in a piggyback, because he knows from experience that Louis is quite happy to let his legs drag on the floor while he's clinging to Liam's back and that's much less fun for Liam.

"So, tell us again how Harry is the biggest?" Louis sniggers loudly as Liam groans, shaking his head as he hoists Louis a little higher for comfort.

"No delays in Replay," Liam repeats one of the key rules of the game primly. "Besides, I thought we stopped playing that months ago."

"That's the beauty of Replay, Leemo," Louis cackles in delight. "Replay can return at any time, when you're least expecting it."

Liam lets go of Louis' legs as he reaches the sofa, knowing the drill and dropping Louis straight onto the sofa to escape Louis whining and complaining about being abandoned. He knows this because he knows Louis.

"I'm almost proud of you, Harry," Louis says idly as he grabs the remote and flicks on the television. "Seems you've got better at picking your Replay moments."

Harry just grins happily as he falls next to Louis and tries to steal the remote, which results in a wrestling match that Louis easily wins.

Liam just watches them fondly, idly wondering when Replay will appear again.

It takes just two weeks. It's their last night onstage in the US and Liam is sitting listening to Niall's final speech. Harry's sitting next to him, fiddling with his microphone, staring at it like he's deep in thought.

Liam's hand itches to reach over and distract him, so he leans over and bops him on the nose, laughing when Harry crinkles his nose in response.

"Replay."

Liam's eyebrows shoot up. "Really?"

"Replay," Harry repeats and his voice turns petulant as he pouts at Liam.

Liam reaches over and bops him again. Harry's grin makes Liam shake his head in bemusement.

"Slow motion Replay," Harry says and his grin widens.

Liam moves slowly, keeping his gaze locked on Harry as his extended finger unhurriedly makes its way to Harry's nose before he presses slowly down gently before retreating.

Harry bursts into giggles and falls on Liam, who automatically lifts his arm to cuddle Harry closer. He feels his stomach dip slightly and he wonders if he's hungry and then he's distracted, thinking about a post-show binge that he's sure he can talk Niall into sharing.

As the concert draws to a close and they sing the last notes of What Makes You Beautiful and Harry says goodbye to the crowd and they take their final bow together, they gravitate towards each other and share an emotional group hug that has them all swiping at their eyes before they move back to thank and cheer their band. While they're running across the stage, jumping in each other's way and reaching out to grab and tickle each other, Liam grabs Harry right in the middle of the stage and hauls him into a bear hug. Harry's long limbs wrap around Liam and for a second, Liam forgets where they are and who's watching. All he can think about is that he's so fucking happy right at this second and he never wants to let it go.

But they have to get off stage so Liam grabs Harry's hand and runs back towards the hole in the stage that's appeared, dragging Harry behind him as he takes a running leap into the gap, not letting go of Harry's hand so that they land in a heap together, limbs entangled, laughing and clutching at each other to prevent the other from getting up. Eventually, Liam manages to fight Harry off long enough to stand up and he helps Harry to his feet.

"Replay," Harry says with a grin and opens his arms wide, spinning around clumsily.

Liam reaches out and tugs Harry forward so that he falls into Liam, who holds on tightly, breathing in the moment and letting it sink in. They've just finished playing a sold out concert at the Staples Center and there is a possibility, no matter how small, considering the momentum they have at the moment, but Liam is nothing if not practical, there is a possibility that this moment is the pinnacle moment of his career. Maybe even his life.

He's happy to replay this moment as many times as Harry wants, except they haven't separated and there's no indication of either of them moving for a while yet. Harry's head is buried into Liam's shoulder, even though Harry is slightly taller, and his arms are wrapped tightly around Liam's waist, not squeezing but just solid and unmovable. Liam's stomach dips again. Man, he really needs to eat at some point.

"Break it up lads," Louis calls as he passes them by. "We've got a post-tour party to attend."

Harry moves back, out of Liam's arms and Liam feels bereft somehow, so he grabs Harry's hand and skip-runs after Louis, inexplicably elated when Harry joins in, swinging hands and they bound into the tour bus together, exhausted but exultant and collapse together on the sofa, all arms and legs entwined until Liam can't really tell where he ends and Harry begins.

"Shove over," Zayn says as he attempts to separate them, but gives up and just falls on top of them, wriggling around until he finds a comfortable spot. Liam wraps an arm around Zayn and shifts his legs a little. Harry reaches out to pat Zayn's head before letting his hand rest on Liam's head companionably and as usually, it's just a tangle of limbs.

"Well boys, we've only fucking done it," Louis yells as he runs into the room, followed by Niall and they fall into a heap onto the floor, rolling around and laughing while the other three watch affectionately.

"Where did you stash the beers, Tommo?" Zayn asks as he ruffles Liam's hair fondly.

"Who says I've got beers?" Louis pauses mid-tickle and looks up at Zayn with a blank stare.

"History tells us you've got beers," Zayn says and watches as Niall takes advantage of Louis being distracted and reaches up to tweak a nipple.

Louis yelps and immediately drops to bite Niall's neck, latching on despite Niall's best efforts to throw him off and Louis only lifts his head when he's satisfied that Niall will be sporting a lovely, large love bite in a very prominent position on his neck.

"Beers, Tommo," Zayn repeats, bending forward to admire Niall's love bite and pressing into it gently, grinning when Niall mewls and leans away from Zayn's prying fingers.

"Yeah, alright," Louis grumbles as he stands up and disappears, returning seconds later with a crate of beers.

Liam's eyes widen as he takes in how much alcohol Louis has managed to smuggle onto the bus. When Louis disappears again and comes back with a second crate, Niall is whooping loudly, patting him on the back while Zayn is quietly congratulating Louis, who looks smug and fond.

Niall hands out beers to everyone, winking at Liam as he takes one and they all raise a beer in cheers to a successful end to their US tour.

An hour later, Liam is pretty sure he's drunk. Since he's only been drinking for a few months, his resistance to alcohol is still pretty low, much lower than anyone else in the band, so they're all just at the happy, giggly stage.

"I love you guys!" Niall shouts loudly, falling onto the floor as Louis tackles him and he bursts into giggles.

"Replay!" Zayn calls from across the room, pointing at Niall.

"I love you guys!" Niall repeats happily, grabbing Louis into a hug and not letting go, despite Louis' protests.

"Sing Replay!" Louis shouts from underneath Niall somewhere.

"I loooooove you guuuuuuys!" Niall sings with a trill.

Liam leans across the sofa and rests his head on Harry's shoulder, hoping it will stop the room from spinning.

"You drunk?" Harry asks quietly and Liam just nods, groaning as the room spins faster.

"I blame Louis," Liam mutters and closes his eyes in pain, but it just makes it worse. "I need to go lie down."

Harry knows the drill, knows Liam can't handle his alcohol still so he helps Liam up, explains to the others who just laugh because they know the drill as well, and helps Liam to his bunk.

With a lot of shoving into the bunk and giggling and after Harry's managed to take off Liam's shoes, Harry finally drags the cover over Liam and leans forward to drop a kiss on Liam's forehead, brushing his hair soothingly.

"S'nice," Liam murmurs as he cuddles under his covers and stares up at Harry with a goofy smile before lifting his arms unsteadily. "C'mere."

Harry leans down and Liam reaches up to kiss Harry's cheek sloppily. "Night Haz."

"Replay," Harry says softly with a wink and Liam immediately thinks that Harry is the most beautiful man he's ever seen, which is odd because he's known Harry since Harry was still a child and it's only been three years but Liam thinks that Harry's aged faster than the rest of them.

Liam laughs as he reaches up again and kisses Harry's other cheek. "Love this game," he admits with a grin that causes his eyes to almost disappear into his crinkles.

"Relocate Replay," Harry says and Liam's eyes widen before he reaches up to kiss Harry's nose, grinning when Harry wrinkles it and winks down at him.

"Relocate Again Replay," Harry says again in his low voice and Liam's gaze drops to Harry's lips quickly before dragging his eyes back up to Harry. His gaze drops again though. With his inhibitions not only lowered but pretty much out of the window and running down the street waving goodbye, Liam reaches up and presses a quick kiss against Harry's lips. He drops back to his pillow and he smiles foolishly up at Harry, who just strokes his hair back once more before standing up and gazing down at him. "Goodnight, Li."

"Night Haz," Liam murmurs but his eyes are already closed and he's half asleep, a smile teasing his lips.

When Liam wakes up, he groans and clutches at his head, cursing his hangover. He rolls out of bed and pads blindly towards the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and two painkillers, downing both quickly and immediately feeling better. When he heads back towards his bed, he sees Harry passed out on the sofa, looking ridiculously uncomfortable with his lanky limbs sprawled out over the sofa, his head at a weird angle and his arm folded underneath his body.

Still only half-awake, Liam lurches towards Harry, grabs his arm and pulls so that Harry falls onto his back, which immediately makes him look more comfortable. So comfortable, in fact, that Liam decides that's it's just too far for him to make it back to his bed so he flops down on top of Harry, who grunts and shifts so that Liam falls half off him but he clings on until Harry stops moving and Liam is sprawled half across him. Less than a minute later, Liam's fast asleep.

When he wakes up, it's to find Harry's busy fingers tickling his sides. Trying to escape, Liam realises that Harry has wrapped his long legs around Liam's waist and his arms are locked around Liam's body. It takes a second, because he's still mostly asleep, before Liam becomes conscious of the fact that they are very intimately connected. It doesn't faze him because they've all been a lot closer to each other, and wearing a lot less at the time, than he and Harry are now. He tries to buck his body to create some distance but Harry is holding on tight and Liam can see the mirth that lights up Harry's face. It's not something Liam is particularly keen to see fade, so he switches tactics and buries his face into Harry's collarbone and sinks his teeth in, sucking at Harry's skin and smirking as he feels Harry's hold loosen.

When he lifts his head to admire his handiwork, and really in the past three years he's gotten very good at love bites to the point that they all now mark each other out of ten for placement, colour and size (he gives himself a solid eight across all categories), Harry's expression has softened to fondness.

And Liam knows what he's going to say before he even opens his mouth.

"Reverse Replay."

Liam, feeling that it's probably only fair, just tilts his head and leans forward, baring his neck to Harry's mouth and the feel of Harry latching onto Liam's neck makes him shiver. That's another thing Liam's grown used to, the fact that love bites turn him on a little (he's not the only one, he's seen the look of ecstasy on Harry's face when Niall's sucked his nape and he's caught Zayn's eyes rolling back in his head when Louis has latched onto him) and he figures that by now, it's just the way it is.

When Harry finally lets go, and Liam thinks it's a new record for how long Harry's been sucking on his neck, Harry inspects Liam's neck and grins stupidly. "That's a beauty. Gonna have to wear something with a high neck today, Li."

Liam groans but he reaches down to run his hands through Harry's hair gently, watching as Harry closes his eyes and smiles happily. "Thanks Haz," Liam says sarcastically.

"Hey, you started it," Harry points out, keeping his eyes shut and rubs his head slowly against Liam's hand.

They don't say anything for a while and Liam eventually drops his head back down to Harry's shoulder, reaching down to draw doodles onto Harry's stomach with his finger.

When they're back in London, they go out for the night, just the five of them. It's been two weeks since the tour ended, a week since their movie premiere and they've got to fly back to the US the next day so they're taking a night for themselves with no management, no one to answer to and no one to question them.

Liam tries to take it easy, but Niall's shoving yet another pint at him and Liam's just staring at it in his hand, his vision blurring slightly and his sense of balance a little off, wondering if this is the drink that sends him over the edge. He's a little afraid of it.

As soon as Niall's turned his back, Louis swipes the pint from Liam with a cheeky wink before heading off to the dance floor and Liam thinks it's quite possible that he's never loved Louis more.

Liam joins him soon enough and they dance stupidly, arms waving and legs flailing. Louis shoves the pint at him and Liam takes a gulp before handing it back and he's just buzzing nicely now.

Except he sees Harry standing by the bar looking a little morose, eyes down and shoulders a little slumped. Frowning, Liam pats Louis on the shoulder and nods towards Harry. Louis nods and mouths "You go," before turning away, leaving Liam to deal with Harry and Liam feels a little warmer, somewhat pleased that Louis is trusting Liam with Harry when they all know Louis is normally responsible for Harry.

When he reaches him, Liam lets his arm slide around Harry's lithe body and pulls him in, burrowing into his collarbone.

Harry doesn't reject him but he doesn't open up either, and that's when Liam knows something's really wrong.

He doesn't ask though, just stays there silently until Harry sighs so deeply that Liam feels it.

"Bad night?" Liam finally asks, nudging at Harry slightly.

"Paps outside," is all Harry says and Liam understands completely. He gives Harry a sympathetic look and Harry just smiles wryly back at him, sharing a moment of complete accord.

"Fucking paps, get a real job," Liam teases and it makes Harry burst out in surprised laughter. Liam grins happily, always pleased when he gets a real, honest laugh out of Harry because they're so few and far between, yet when they're let out, Liam thinks it's the best sound in the world.

"Yeah," Harry agrees, pulling Liam closer and dropping a heavy kiss on Liam's head.

"Wanna get drunk?" Liam asks because it's the only thing he can think of when he's facing a bar and Harry's upset.

"Hell yes," Harry whoops with a cheer and Liam orders triple shots for everyone.

An hour later, Liam is half undressed and trying desperately to escape Louis' wandering hands.

"Lou, stop it," Liam slurs, trying to button his shirt and failing miserably as he's all thumbs and no coordination at the best of times. "Why do you always try and undress me?"

"Harry, answer the man," Louis orders sternly before descending into giggles.

"Well Liam," Harry begins in his slow drawl. "The answer is threefold. Firstly, because you're adorable when you blush. Secondly, you've got a lovely body that you work very hard for, so really we're just making sure that everyone can admire your hard work. And thirdly, you only let us do it when you're pissed because you forget that you're stronger than the rest of us and can't seem to put up a fight."

"Excellent answer, Harold," Louis nods in agreement before he's distracted by a song that starts playing and heads back to the dancefloor, whooping and cheering, brandishing two drinks decorated with blue umbrellas and slices of fruit in either hand.

Liam slumps against the bar and stares at Harry dolefully. "You're picking on me."

Harry grins and reaches out to help Liam fasten a few buttons as a peace offering. "Don't give me that look, Li. You wanted to cheer me up. Teasing you works every time."

Liam gives him a considering look before his face lights up into a dopey grin. "Okay then."

"You're so fucking adorable, Liam," Harry laughs, reaching over to ruffle Liam's hair, laughing harder when Liam tries to move away before reconsidering and letting Harry mess with his hair.

Liam leans forward and folds Harry into a loose embrace. "Love you, Haz."

"Replay," Harry says, his eyes dancing with humour.

"Love you, Haz," Liam says obediently and follows it with a wet kiss to Harry's cheek.

"Action Replay."

Liam's already leaning in, expecting Harry's response and kisses his cheek again.

"M'drunk, Haz," Liam murmurs as he falls against Harry's chest.

"Let's get you home then," Harry says fondly and helps Liam up.

"Yeah, then we can play Replay all night," Liam mumbles as he lets Harry hold him up. "I like playing Replay with you. S'fun."

When Liam next opens his eyes, he's in a bed and his hangover absolutely stinks. He can feel something being pushed into his hands and when he looks over, Harry is lying next to him, eyes still closed, shoving two painkillers into his hand and gesturing towards a glass of water next to the bed. Liam downs the medication gratefully and takes a second to look around, realising that he's in Harry's bedroom.

It's not unheard of that they stay at each other's places after a night out, but Liam doesn't remember waking up in his band mates' beds with them though, at least not since they could all afford their own places with multiple spare rooms.

"Harry?"

"Umpf."

"Why am I in your bed?"

"Replay," Harry says softly and Liam can't help the bubble of laughter that escapes.

"Why am I in your bed?" Liam asks again, letting his voice drop to almost a growl.

"Because you wouldn't get out of it," Harry turns his head to face Liam and finally opens his eyes. His face is already creased into a grin and he flings an arm across Liam's body and cuddles up, whining until Liam moves his arm for Harry to rest on and snuggle closer. "And I refuse to sleep in my own spare room."

"Wow, I'm so sorry Haz," Liam says apologetically and frowns at him.

Harry just pokes him and rolls his eyes as if to say Liam is being really stupid so he lets himself relax into Harry because he's warm and soft and Liam really likes that.

After half an hour of cuddles where neither of them even attempt to get up or talk, occasionally poking each other or grabbing each other's hands, Liam finally manages to escape Harry's seeking fingers and concedes that he would have to do the walk of shame back to his flat before grabbing his stuff and heading straight to the airport.

"Hey Haz, pick me up on the way to Heathrow?" Liam calls up from the front door, waiting for Harry's confirmation grunt before shutting the front door and jogging home, his hangover gone and feeling surprisingly energetic, all things considered.

When the car pulls up outside Liam's place, he's waiting, two bags in hand. He throws them in the back and dives in, landing heavily next to Harry, who just looks at him mildly.

"I think I should sleep with you more often, Hazza," Liam says without guile. "I can't remember the last time I woke up feeling this good."

Harry just cocks an eyebrow and smirks. Realising belatedly what he'd just said, Liam waits for the inevitable call of Replay but this time, for once, Harry stays silent.

Feeling a little put out, like Harry doesn't want to play with him anymore, Liam doesn't speak the entire way to the airport and neither does Harry, whom Liam suspects after a few minutes has fallen asleep. He can't help it; the feeling of rejection is something he still struggles with and he fears he always will. He knows it's silly, because Harry can't be in the mood to play with Liam all the time, but Liam just can't help the way he feels.

When they pull up at the airport departures, the rest of the lads are already checked in so Harry and Liam are rushed through and suddenly they're in a private lounge. Liam gravitates towards Zayn, leaning in for a hug. Mid-conversation with Niall, Zayn just lifts his arm to accept Liam and carries on, which is why Liam loves him. Zayn will always lift his arm and sling it around Liam, no matter where they are or what they're doing. It's just what they do.

Liam glances over and sees Harry hanging off Louis and he refuses to be upset about it, because Harry and Louis are always hanging off each other. They've spent three years hanging off each other. If he deliberately turns his back so they're out of his sight and if he sits as far away from them on the plane as he can and if he puts in earphones to drown out their giggles and chatter, then it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Liam feels rejected. Nothing at all.

In fact, Liam manages to avoid Harry for most of the day and that night, especially as he turns in early, claiming he's still feeling rough from the night before. He spends most of the night tossing and turning, trying not to think about where he spent last night and who with.

When he appears at breakfast in the morning, he's tired and irritable, only having managed a few hours of restless sleep. Louis takes one look at him and tucks him under his arm, teasing and mocking him loudly but also making sure Liam eats when no one else is paying attention and quietly encouraging him to fall asleep whenever they have a break.

By the end of a long day full of interviews and Liam catching a few minutes of sleep whenever he can, he's feeling a lot better and when Louis declares that they're all coming to his room for dinner and his mini-bar, because he's the only one old enough to have a mini-bar, Liam just follows him and Zayn and collapses on Louis' bed in a heap. He's asleep within minutes. When he wakes up, it's to find that his head is in Harry's lap and his hair is being stroked gently. Liam just stares up at him, confused and groggy. He's vaguely aware of Louis arguing with Niall about who gave the funniest interviews and he knows Zayn will be silently refereeing the argument, but all he can take in is Harry's expression. His lovely green eyes are focused on Liam, intense and thoughtful and Liam finds himself soothed by the feel of Harry's fingers through his hair.

"Hey," Harry says slowly, quietly.

Liam just blinks up at him.

"Perhaps you should come sleep with me again tonight, you looked awful this morning," Harry says and Liam catches the slow, teasing note in his voice.

He knows Harry is joking, that he doesn't really mean it, but he finds himself saying "Okay," and closes his eyes again. Harry's fingers still in his hair momentarily but then they resume stroking and Liam feels himself drifting asleep again.

He wakes up long enough to eat a slice of pizza before he's crawling back into Harry's lap and drifting off again.

When he wakes up, he feels much better and is unsurprised to turn around and find Harry sprawled out next to him in Harry's room. Barely giving a thought to how he ended up in Harry's bed and feeling much better about everything, he slips out of bed, fully dressed and leans over to press a soft kiss against Harry's cheek in gratitude. He's almost at the door when he hears Harry's low rumble.

"Replaaaay."

A warm feeling spreads through Liam and he just about bounds back to the bed, grinning stupidly as he looks down at a sleepy-eyed Harry. He bends down, resting his hands either side of Harry's head and presses a second kiss against Harry's cheek, taking a little longer this time.

"Why are you sneaking out?" Harry asks drowsily as he reaches up to hook his arms around Liam's neck and drags him down. Liam falls on top of him heavily, laughing as he tries to lift himself up a little so that he doesn't crush Harry.

"We've got a long day of interviews. I need to shower and change," Liam says huskily before he clears his throat.

"That doesn't answer the question," Harry points out with a slow frown.

"Oh," Liam realises and smiles down at him. "You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you up."

"Don't do it again," Harry says stubbornly and Liam looks for the teasing glint that tells him Harry's joking but he can't find it. That warm feeling comes back.

"Okay, I promise I won't sneak out of your bed anymore, Haz," Liam says solemnly.

"Good," Harry murmurs and lets him go with a smacking kiss on the top of Liam's head.

Liam brushes his hand over Harry's hair, watches as Harry closes his eyes and smiles a little before heading out, wondering at why he's suddenly finding it a little harder to breathe.

When they finally get back on the stage, it's been a month since they last performed and Liam is all revved up. He's been buzzing since he met up with the lads two days ago after a two week break and he hasn't stopped laughing and running around and basically being a menace. He's had two partners in crime in Niall and Louis, while Harry and Zayn as usual are more chilled with the occasional crazy spell, but Louis has come down with something more than the jet-lag they first assumed it to be so tonight it's just Niall who bounds along with him.

When they hit the stage, Liam is dancing and cheering and singing his heart out, his grin infectious and soon all the boys are bouncing off not only the crowd but Liam himself.

Within the first four songs, Liam's had a dance-off with Niall, jumped on Louis' back and been carried across stage, he's had two cuddles with Zayn and he's played tag with Harry.

About halfway through, Liam is singing at the side of the stage, looking out to the crowd and waving. He's not looking behind him so when he spins around, his left arm out wide and low, he accidentally hits Harry in the crotch. Liam's eyes widen and he immediately lets the microphone fall from his lips and rushes to apologise, moving closer so that Harry can hear him, already wincing at the YouTube videos that he knows will follow. Harry clutches at his crotch in melodramatic fashion, as he normally does, and pulls a ridiculous face which tells Liam that he's not hurt at all. Liam bursts out laughing, mostly from relief, and puts his arm around a crouched Harry, singing his next line automatically because that's what they do, no matter how distracted they are. Harry finally moves his hand and aims a pout at Liam, who just laughs and dances away, forcing himself not to look back.

He barely sees Harry during the next song as he mostly plays with Niall but as Niall talks through a quick toilet break for Louis who is struggling with his vocals, Liam sits down and Harry joins him at the side of the stage. Liam turns to grin at him but before he can say anything, Harry is reaching towards him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders like he does when he wants to tell Liam something so he leans in, takes out his earpiece and shivers when Harry's breath hits his neck.

"Action Replay."

Liam goes still. His entire body freezes. His pulse hammers through his body. He moves slightly, looking at Harry, who just looks back with an innocent smile.

"Harry ..." Liam protests and Harry's eyes narrow.

"Action Replay, Liam." Harry's voice has dropped even lower and he sounds ... off.

Liam lets in a breath and blows it out, trying not to think too much about this. Trying not to think about why Harry is asking Liam to touch him intimately in front of thousands of screaming fans. He's trying not to focus on that at all, because he knows this is just Harry's sense of humour. He's always liked to try to embarrass Liam and this is just one more opportunity.

Liam shifts slowly so that he's got his back to the crowd. He knows it doesn't matter which way he turns, someone is going to catch him touching Harry, but all he has to do is make it look funny and then it won't matter if someone has their camera pointed at them at the wrong moment.

He reaches out and caresses Harry's cheek, somewhat amused as Harry moves into him, playing up to Liam. Then he moves his hand down slowly and lets it drop into Harry's crotch, laughing as he rests his hand on Harry's lap. He tries not to think about how his hand is resting on Harry's cock in front of their audience. He leaves his hand there for a few seconds before pulling away and he tries not to focus on how he's suddenly very warm or that his heart rate has suddenly sped up, because it's just adrenaline. Or shock, maybe, he thinks.

Harry leans over and rubs Liam's back soothingly. He doesn't smile and he doesn't speak, and Liam doesn't look over at him because he's not sure how he feels about what just happened and he's definitely not sure what Harry's up to.

But mostly he doesn't look over because he's terrified that Harry will say Replay again and Liam is just as terrified that he wants Harry to say it again.

Liam somehow manages to get to the end of the concert without speaking to Harry, without playing anymore Replay and without demanding that Harry explain what the hell just went on.

They're on the road tonight so when Liam decides to head straight to bed, not to avoid Harry or anything - he's just super tired, he strips down to his boxers and crawls into bed, facing the wall and squeezing his eyes shut, as if he can block out the crazy thoughts that won't leave his head.

When he feels someone climb in behind him, he knows it's Harry and not just because the hands that reach out are freezing cold, which is a dead giveaway. He stays silent and a little rigid, even when Harry curls up behind him and Liam belatedly realises that Harry is stripped down as well, but thankfully has kept his boxers on as well. For once.

Harry snuggles close behind him, and they've done this before but it feels different tonight. When Harry slips his arm over Liam's waist and reaches for Liam's hand, Liam lets him and splays his fingers so that they're interlocked. He doesn't want to think anymore because it's hurting his head and all he wants to do is fall asleep and wake up to a new day in the morning, one that isn't so complicated or confusing.

"You okay?" Harry finally asks, his voice low and rumbling.

Liam takes a second to think about the question, to figure out whether there's a subtext that he should be catching onto, but he just can't think right now.

"Yeah," is all he says and when Harry sighs, Liam can feel his breath down his spine because Harry has pressed his head into Liam's shoulders and buried himself there. Harry squeezes his hand once more before he stops fidgeting and soon enough, they're both fast asleep.

When Liam wakes, he finds himself buried underneath Harry. Liam's shared a bed with Harry before so he's used to it and he simply just tries to find the fastest way out. Harry's half on top of him, his hair everywhere and Liam has his arms curled around Harry, probably to warm him up because that boy is freezing cold most of the time.

Remembering his promise, Liam ends up staying put, unthinkingly running his hand through Harry's hair and still trying not to think about the night before. What he really wants to do is just stay right here with Harry and not worry about anything else because he's just not ready to face it all.

"Mmm."

Liam turns to find Harry's eyes barely open and he's moving, slowly, back up on top of Liam and although he's moving at a snail's pace, he's fully sprawled out on Liam and Liam hasn't moved to stop him.

"Comfortable?" Liam asks wryly and rolls his eyes when Harry just mumbles into Liam's chest. Liam figures it would be rude to just lie there so he raises his arms to encircle Harry and lets his hands press flat against Harry's back.

"S'nice," Harry mutters. "Morning."

"You told me I couldn't sneak out of bed anymore, so I stayed," Liam says, determined to get it right this time because Liam might not catch on fast, but when he does, it sticks.

Harry chuckles and Liam can feel Harry's body shake slightly.

The sensation reminds him that he's got an almost naked Harry on top of him, looking particularly sloth-like and all sexily rumpled and ... well, Liam thinks it's imperative that he detangles himself from Harry as soon as possible and heads for the shower. Or bathroom. Either will do, he's just finding it increasingly important that he gets the hell away from Harry before he realises that Liam is semi-hard and Harry's working him up to fully hard.

"But I really do have to get up, Haz," Liam says quickly and shifts so that Harry is sliding off him, looking pouty and put-out.

"You're rubbish at morning snuggles," Harry says grumpily as he lets Liam clamber over him. "Work on it, Payno."

"Will do," Liam mutters before he half runs, half hobbles to the bathroom to ease some of the pressure in his shorts.

Liam spends all day thinking about Harry. He thinks about Harry's smiles and Harry's cuddles. He thinks about Harry's kisses and Harry's little noises. But mostly he thinks about Harry's Replays.

He thinks about Harry so much that he suggests a bus party that night, since they've got a day's rest. He carefully monitors how much alcohol he's consuming - enough to get a buzz but not enough to black out or forget what he's doing. He's been watching Harry as well, who's had a couple of beers but isn't anywhere near being trashed. Niall's on his sixth beer and still merry, Louis is giggling away in the corner with Zayn, who hasn't really touched the alcohol and they're clearly plotting something for Niall, who is idly strumming his guitar and humming away.

Liam stands up, makes a show of weaving around, stumbling past Harry and heads to the bathroom.

He's completely unsurprised when he comes out of the bathroom and finds Harry standing by the bunks, looking as casual as Harry can, which is pretty damn casual.

"Hey Haz," Liam lets his voice slur a little and he grins before reaching out to grab Harry's shoulders. He falls heavily against Harry and hears Harry swear a little under his breath as he tries to steady Liam.

"You're making a habit of this, Li," Harry says mildly as Liam nudges his head onto Harry's shoulder and he doesn't have to fake the sigh of pleasure that escapes his lips as he cuddles into Harry's side.

"S'fun," Liam says slowly. "Let's play Replay Harry!"

Harry smiles endearingly and shifts so he can look down at Liam. "It's not a game you can play on command, Li. It's just something that happens."

Liam grumbles into Harry's shoulder because that's not what he wanted Harry to say. He figures he needs to be sneakier, which isn't a role that comes easily or naturally to Liam, but this is important. He doesn't want to examine why it's important or why he's being so deceptive, but something tells him that if Harry does have a reason or an agenda, it could take years before it becomes obvious to Liam because Harry takes forever to do anything and Liam doesn't see anything that's right in front of him. Between them, they're pretty hopeless.

Liam reaches up and presses a wet kiss against Harry's cheek.

He waits a beat.

"Replay," Harry says softly as if the word is being dragged out of him against his will.

Liam hides his grin for a second before reaching up to press a longer, harder kiss against Harry's cheek.

Liam feels like he's proved something. He's just not entirely sure what it is exactly that he's proven.

"Relocate Replay," Harry says in a voice so low that Liam has to strain to hear it.

Liam can admit to himself that he wants to do this. He wants to kiss Harry right on the lips and he wants to figure out what all these feelings and needs he's been having are and what they mean. And he wants to see what Harry will do and see if he can figure out why Harry's been doing this, because Liam is one hundred per cent sure now that Harry has an agenda.

But mostly, he just wants to snog Harry.

Liam moves away from Harry's side and steps in front of him. He grins dopily at Harry, who just frowns back at him. Liam places his hands on either side of Harry's face and has a sneaky glance behind him to make sure they're alone before he steps closer so that they're almost touching. Then he leans in and presses his lips against Harry's.

And he almost forgets to breathe.

He can feel Harry's lips move slightly, but not so much that Liam could accuse him of kissing back.

He moves closer so that their bodies are touching and he hooks his hands around the back of Harry's neck and presses closer, desperate to feel Harry's lips moving against his, desperate for the tug he feels in his tummy to deepen. Still Harry doesn't move, doesn't lift his hands to touch Liam or move his lips to deepen the kiss. Confused, Liam breaks away and stares at Harry, taking in the casual smile and teasing light in his eyes.

Liam refuses to believe that Harry is just teasing him. He'd believe it of Louis, but not Harry, not about this. So he lets out an annoyed, frustrated sound that has Harry frowning before he launches himself at Harry, crashing their lips together and holding Harry in place so that he can't move away. He opens his mouth but Harry's lips stay stubbornly closed. Liam lets his fingers sink into Harry's hair and start stroking, which has the effect of loosening Harry up a little and his lips relax enough to kiss Liam back while his hands lift to press against Liam's back but he still doesn't open his mouth.

Liam starts licking at Harry's lips, letting his tongue dart across Harry's lips, trying to pry them apart until he lets out a whine of frustration. Liam feels Harry freeze underneath his hands and he lets out another whine, determined to see this through now because he _wants_. Suddenly Liam feels himself being pushed back until his back is flat against the wall and Harry is staring at him as if he's trying to read something in Liam's eyes. Then he's slowly moving and finally his lips are on Liam's and they're kissing properly. Liam has to lock his arms because he's not sure his legs will hold him because Harry fucking Styles is kissing him and Liam fucking Payne is kissing him back and judging from the friction he can feel in his trousers, they're both turned on. Well, he knows that he's on fire and right now he doesn't care why or want to think about anything except the feel of Harry's lips on his, because the feeling is fucking awesome. Liam opens his mouth again and this time Harry opens his and their tongues are meeting, which is a new experience for Liam with Harry, even in this band. Harry's pushing him harder against the wall while Liam is fighting to get closer and all they're achieving is more grinding which is both hurting and pleasuring them at the same time.

Liam's trying to fight down the crazy, reckless feeling that Harry is creating in him but eventually he gives up and just sinks into Harry, who immediately shifts his weight to carry Liam's as well. Liam's surrender seems to have an effect on Harry because he softens the kiss, pressing little butterfly kisses across Liam's cheek, over his nose and across his forehead before returning to Liam's now red and puffy lips to press gentle kisses there. When Liam lets out a little moan of contentment, Harry just gathers him in and cuddles him close.

"I'm not sure I can take a Replay," Liam murmurs unevenly and he can feel Harry shaking with laughter.

"You're drunk," Harry says and Liam thinks he can hear a note of frustration in Harry's voice, which he finds fascinating. "Let me put you to bed so you can sleep this off."

Still going along with the ruse that he's had more to drink than he really has, Liam lets Harry strip him down to his boxers, refusing to blush as Harry brushes past Liam's hard cock and he crawls into bed. Within a few minutes, he feels Harry slide in next to him and curl up against his back, feeling Harry's hard dick pressing into his back and he's glad he's not the only one still affected. He reaches for Harry's hand, only to find Harry halfway towards finding Liam's and they squeeze tightly as Liam let's their hands fall to his stomach and Harry presses up tightly against him.

Liam's last thought is that they really need to talk, but he figures they can do it tomorrow, when they're both sober and perhaps he can talk Harry into another one of those kisses, but this time without any alcohol to use as an excuse, for either of them.

He wakes up to find himself alone in his bunk. Feeling abandoned, he just lies there for a few minutes, letting the memories of last night wash over him. When he finds himself grinning stupidly up at the ceiling, he realises he knows what he has to do, and the first step is finding and talking to Harry.

He crawls out of bed gingerly and has a quick shower to wake himself up. It takes him about thirty minutes to find Harry on the treadmill, because Harry never willingly gets on the treadmill, even during his latest health kick.

"Hey," Liam says and he flushes at the huskiness of his own voice.

Harry nods and Liam can see he's out of breath, which means he's been pushing himself hard. Idly, he wonders what time Harry got up, because normally he's a pain to drag out of bed, preferring to stay wrapped up in the covers for as long as possible, and how far he's run in what time, because Liam can't help the competitive streak that is as much a part of him as his arrows tattoo.

Liam waits but Harry doesn't ease up, just carries on running. Just as he's sure Harry is about to pass out on the machine and gets ready to jump forward and grab him, Harry presses a few buttons and the treadmill slows to a walk. Liam can see Harry's breath returning to a more normal level until Harry steps off and takes a drink from his bottle.

"Can we talk? About last night?" Liam asks, refusing to feel nervous because this is Harry and Harry is the least threatening person he's ever met.

"What about it?" Harry asks and Liam can see he's choosing to play dumb for the moment.

"Harry, I wasn't drunk last night," Liam says softly, stepping forward to place his hand on Harry's wrist. He keeps a firm grip even when Harry tries to gently move away.

"Yeah, Liam, you really were," Harry says kindly and he gives Liam a fond smile but it's not the reaction Liam wants from Harry right now.

"No, Harry, I wasn't," Liam says more forcefully.

Harry just grabs his towel and pats Liam on the arm as he walks past him. "Okay, Li, I believe you."

Liam watches Harry walking away in exasperation. He'll try harder next time.

After three aborted attempts to make Harry understand that Liam wasn't drunk so that he can explain that he remembers everything and he really needs to talk to Harry because they made out last night and Liam really wants to do it again because Harry's mouth is driving him insane, Liam figures that it's time to think sneaky again.

He waits patiently until they hit the stage, because he knows Harry can't avoid him there. Harry can't ignore him in front of the fans, because the second he does it will be captured by a thousand cameras, be a headline the next day and millions of blog will be dedicated to the developing rift in One Direction.

He takes every opportunity to wind Harry up, pulling out all the moves he knows annoys Harry the most. He can see Harry's smile getting tighter and tighter. He can feel Harry's fingers digging in harder each time he catches Liam.

Liam just grins and spins away laughing, waiting for the perfect moment.

During Live While We're Young, Liam finds that moment. He's standing in the middle of the stage, just about to finish his note when he sees Harry standing next to him. He raises his arms as if to point to the sky and yell to the fans, leaving himself wide open.

Harry reaches over and slaps at his crotch.

Liam hides his smile, as he brings his hands down to cover himself, pretending to be hurt and watching Harry dance away with a frown. But there are many advantages to being in a band for so long, for knowing your band mates inside out. And Liam knows Harry very well.

He has to wait for a few songs but suddenly he can see Harry dancing wildly on the side of the stage and Liam races across the full length of the main stage to jump up behind Harry, who looks startled but quickly recovers and they sing to each other. Then it's Niall's turn to sing and Liam drops his microphone to lean over and hook his arm around Harry's shoulders, something he hasn't done all night and it feels more comfortable than anything else he's done all night.

He moves close so that his lips are almost touching Harry's ear.

"Replay."

He feels rather than hears Harry's sharp intake of breath and he moves back to grin at him.

Harry moves towards Liam, crowding him and Liam can see the recklessness in his eyes, watches as he laughs as Liam's eyes widen but he doesn't touch him. Liam waits a beat but Harry doesn't reach out, he just nuzzles into his neck and they both hear the fans screaming louder.

Liam is wired, waiting impatiently for Harry to touch him because he knows Harry won't ignore the game, it's not in his nature. He can feel Harry's breath on his shoulder and he shivers as he forces his hands to stay by his sides and not to do what they really want to do, which is reach up and bury themselves in Harry's hair and yank him closer.

Harry moves slightly to sing a harmony, his arm wrapping around Liam's waist as he faces the crowd once more and Liam tenses, still waiting. The delay is killing him and he turns to face Harry, moving so that it looks like he's whispering something in Harry's ear.

He whimpers.

It's so quiet that only Harry can hear him, but Liam lets it carry all the longing and need he feels for Harry. He can feel Harry stiffen and he leans closer and presses a sloppy kiss on Harry's cheek before grinning at the crowd to play it off as a joke, as pure affection.

Harry's hand connects with his dick but he slows just at the last second so while it looks like a painful shot, it's more like a pat and Liam can feel himself jerk slightly in his jeans. He remembers, just in time, to bend over and playact but this time he can feel Harry's hand on his shoulder and he can feel Harry's fingers caressing him gently. Liam's not sure he's ever felt this high before. He's not sure what it all means, because he really, really has to talk to Harry, but he knows that Harry will at least listen to him now.

They finish the concert, although it's a miracle Liam manages to sing all the right parts because he's too distracted by Harry. His eyes follow Harry across stage and he knows where Harry is at all times. He's aware of him in a way he's never been aware of anyone else before. Harry's arm is slung around him at each opportunity and whenever they pass each other, they reach out as if pulled together to touch hands and grin stupidly at each other. Liam watches with utter fondness as Harry dances, kicking out his long arms and legs before almost losing his balance and catching it at the last second.

Sometimes Liam wonders why everyone seems to think Harry is so smooth and charming. Then Harry catches his eyes and grins that big, happy, sly grin that is just so Harry and Liam tries not to just melt in the middle of the stage.

As soon as they're off stage for the final time, Harry is crowding into Liam's space and Liam just lets him, smiling foolishly and finally giving into the need to touch. He lifts his hands to bury them in Harry's curls, just like he's been itching to all night and they grin at each other. The others just walk past them, ignoring them because it's Liam and Harry and sometimes they do stupid shit to and with each other. When there's no one left and they're alone in the dark corridor under the stage, Liam steps into Harry's space and brings his lips down onto Harry's and kisses him gently. Harry's hands dig into Liam's hips and he groans slightly as need crashes through his entire body.

Harry eventually tears his mouth away from Liam's and tries to catch his breath. "We need to ... let's ... come on."

He grabs Liam's hand and hauls him through the backstage area, with Liam stumbling after him, trying not to chuckle at Harry's sudden fierce determination. They pass most of the crew, who ignore them because it's just Liam and Harry being weird as usual, stride past the boys who frown after them but don't follow, until Harry stops next to Paul, who simply cocks an eyebrow at them.

"Liam and I are going to a hotel tonight," Harry says determinedly and it's a testament to how well Paul knows them all that he can see Harry's going to do it with or without Paul's consent. He and Liam both know Harry can be crafty when he really wants or needs something.

"Okay," Paul agrees. "What about the rest of the boys?"

Harry shrugs, and Liam's pretty sure it's because he really doesn't give a shit about where they stay tonight, because Liam doesn't care either. He's just really, really desperate to get Harry alone and if it's in a room that has a bed, all the better. He clutches Harry's hand a little tighter.

"It's easier if you're all together in one place," Paul says finally before turning to speak into his phone. Arrangements are made quickly and he's shuttling them all out and into two cars, speeding towards a hotel. "They'll bring your stuff to your rooms," Paul says over his shoulder before turning to face the road.

Liam knows from experience that he's not going to turn around again until they're at the hotel. It's just the two of them in the back of the car, the other three are in another car, and Harry is pressing his body against Liam as closely as he can manage. Liam's doing the exact same thing and now he reaches down to grab Harry's hand and thread his fingers with Harry's. He glances up and sees Harry has closed his eyes and is taking deep breaths and Liam wonders if it's because he's scared and anxious or because he's as worked up at Liam is.

He really hopes it's the latter.

"You're sober, right?"

Liam jumps at the sound of Harry's voice, low and somewhat urgent, or as urgent as Harry can be.

He looks back up and sees Harry watching him, a strange glint in his eyes. It makes Liam shiver.

"Course I am," Liam says, bemused. "I wouldn't go onstage drunk."

"Yeah, that's what I figured," Harry murmurs and he turns to nuzzle into Liam's shoulder. Liam lifts his arm so that Harry can fall into his side and curls around Harry's waist, keeping him close.

"You think I'm doing this because I've had a drink?" Liam questions, keeping his voice pitched low.

Harry shrugs. "Just wanted to make sure."

Liam lets his mind wander as they speed through the streets. After a few minutes, his mind has focused on Harry's question and he's suddenly more lucid than he's been all night after being wrapped up in a fog of Harry. It might take him a while, but he's finally worked it out.

"I'm totally sober and I know what I'm doing. You can take advantage of me now," Liam whispers and he feels Harry's hand jerk in his.

"Fuck," he hears Harry mutter and it's so hot and yet adorable that Liam can't help but raise his hand, the one holding Harry's, and press his lips to the back of Harry's hand.

"How much longer?" Harry asks loudly and Liam can hear the slight tremor in Harry's voice.

"Just pulling up," Paul says and he's jumping out of the car and ushering the two of them out. The other car hasn't arrived yet so it's just the two of them and security as they keep their heads down and rush into the hotel. They're no longer holding hands as they're guided into the elevator and it's a long two minutes before they're being led out and to their room. Paul does a quick sweep before dropping their key on the desk and heading out, quietly wishing them goodnight before closing the door behind him and leaving them alone.

Harry's gaze is intense and Liam can feel his stomach quivering.

"So you're completely sober," Harry says slowly as he kicks off his boots.

Liam nods as he slips off his supras, following Harry's lead.

"And you weren't drunk last night. "

Liam shakes his head.

"So if I kiss you now, you know exactly what you're doing and can push me away if you want to."

Liam sighs as he nods slowly. "Yes, Harry. If that's what I wanted."

That seems to be all Harry needs to know because he's suddenly pressed up against Liam and crowding him against the wall, his big hands caressing Liam's face and his gaze fixed on Liam's lips.

Liam's breathless and Harry hasn't even kissed him yet. He licks his dry lips and watches Harry's eyes sharpen before he leans in and captures Liam's lips.

All Liam can think is that it's finally happening. Harry is kissing him and they're both sober and they both want this. Harry's lips are moving gently across Liam's and it's nice but it's not what Liam craves. Whether he meant to or not, Harry's been working Liam up for this for months now and he needs Harry, wants him frantically.

"Harry," Liam pants, pulling at Harry's waist to bring him closer.

Harry presses against Liam harder and he shifts his lips so that he's licking into Liam's mouth, drawing little gasps from Liam that seem to spur Harry on. Liam can feel Harry's tongue in his mouth and he meets it with his own and suddenly Harry is pulling at Liam's clothes, pulling up his top and yanking it over Liam's head before fastening his lips back on Liam's and letting his hands roam across Liam's back, his arms, his chest.

"Fuck, Liam," Harry groans as he clenches his hand around Liam's biceps. "Your fucking arms."

Liam manages to grin before he's pulling Harry's t-shirt over his head and letting his own hands run across Harry's tattoos, leaning down to kiss his swallows and his Hi tattoo before Harry drops his arms and pulls Liam closer.

"You're sure about this?" Harry asks as he presses quick kisses along Liam's jaw line.

Liam swallows a moan of pleasure as his mouth seeks Harry's, whining in satisfaction as he finally finds what he's looking for, nodding furiously.

Harry turns them around, his lips still fastened on Liam's and moves towards the bed. Liam can feel the mattress against his knees and he feels Harry give him a shove so that he falls back and it's instinct that makes him grab Harry's arms to pull him down with him.

Harry laughs as he kisses Liam's neck and his chest, moving downwards in a slow, careful way that has Liam writhing underneath him. He unbuttons Liam's fly and tugs his jeans down, slipping them off so that Liam is just lying in his boxers, looking up at Harry with heavy-lidded eyes. Harry shrugs off his own jeans before climbing over Liam and straddling him, letting his hands fall onto Liam's chest and running his hands across Liam's muscular body.

"Fuck, Liam."

Liam laughs shakily. "You said that already."

Harry drops to run his mouth over Liam's chest and Liam squirms as the feel of an almost naked Harry almost sends him over the edge.

His hands are on Harry's hips and it's only when Harry wriggles on top of him that he realises he's been digging his thumbs into Harry's skin. He rubs the skin gently in apology, listening to Harry's breathing quicken as he moves up and smashes his mouth against Liam's and it's all tongues and wetness and Liam can feel his cock harden. He knows Harry's already halfway there already and the knowledge that Liam is responsible, that Harry wants him this badly, makes his heart race. Suddenly he's flipping them, using his strength to his advantage and he's looking down at a wide-eyed Harry, who is grasping his biceps in wonder.

"Jesus, Liam, you're ... fuck. That was hot."

Liam just grins happily as he bends down to kiss Harry's swallows again. He feels Harry squirm beneath him and he proceeds to kiss each and every tattoo of Harry's he can find, all down one arm to his wrist, where Harry lets out a hiss that sends a shiver down Liam's spine. He works his way back up to the other arm where Harry lets out another hiss and Liam files that away as one of Harry's pressure points for later. He lets his tongue lick across Harry' s butterfly before he moves down Harry's chest and his lips pause at the top of Harry's pants.

Harry's a ball of need at this point, shaking slightly and curled up. He reaches down to bury his hand in Liam's hair and manages a shaky smile. "Last chance to back out, Li."

Liam shakes his head with a grin and Harry lets his head fall back and groans as Liam opens his mouth and presses it against Harry's dick through the material. Liam feels his own dick twitch in response and he tugs down Harry's boxers, ripping them away before he falls between Harry's legs and reaches out to grasp Harry in his hand firmly, just as Liam likes to be touched. It's a little weird to be on his knees, touching Harry's cock but he's so far past caring, he's just feeling at this point and he knows this feels amazing. He starts to stroke, cautiously at first until he hears Harry's moans and it spurs him on. He strokes a bit faster, watching in fascination as Harry's cock grows even thicker. He moves down and kisses Harry's balls and he hears Harry sucking in a breath through his teeth, so he figures Harry likes that. It gives him the confidence to flick out his tongue and he licks a strip up Harry's cock.

"Li-am," Harry moans and it's a little broken. Liam presses his own cock against the bed for some relief as he listens to Harry before he takes a deep breath and pushes his mouth down over Harry's cock. The taste is a little bitter and it's a really odd sensation but Liam likes it. He tries to remember what he likes when he's received a blow job and sucks hard on Harry's tip. Harry jerks and his hands tighten on Liam's hair and Liam moans around Harry's cock in response, which causes vibrations that have Harry shaking a little.

"Fuck, Liam," he groans and involuntarily raises his hips, fucking into Liam's mouth. Liam opens wider and lets him, until Harry starts to lose control at the feel of Liam's mouth, warm and wet around him and his hips thrust up harder. Liam chokes a little but doesn't move back because he can feel how good this is for both of them and he doesn't want it to stop. He grabs Harry's hips and holds them down, moving his head up and down and Harry stiffens slightly as Liam feels a slight pull on Harry's cock. He reaches up to grasp his base with his hand, stroking Harry into his mouth and he sucks hard, letting his tongue encircle as much of Harry as he can manage.

"Liam," Harry whimpers, tugging on Liam's hair.

Liam sucks harder, his hand moving faster.

"Fuck, Liam," Harry cries out, yanking harder.

Liam shakes his head and the movement sends Harry over the edge and he comes into Liam's mouth. Liam tries to swallow but it's the first blowjob he's ever given so he's surprised by the force and amount of come that Harry's shooting into his mouth. He chokes and pulls off, trying to swallow while white come dribbles down his chin and he reaches up to wipe it away. Harry is convulsing on the bed, reaching up for Liam who immediately climbs over Harry to gather him close. Harry reaches up to kiss him while Liam tries to protest, conscious of the taste of come that's still in his mouth but Harry forces his lips on Liam's and Liam opens up without thinking. Harry licks into his mouth and groans, licking faster and more forcefully, reaching up to grab Liam's hair and pull it back, causing Liam's mouth to open wider as he tilts his head back and Harry latches himself onto Liam's neck.

Liam whimpers as Harry sucks hard, letting his fingers trail up and down Liam's torso and causing Liam to shiver against him. He's not as strong as Liam but he shoves and pushes and eventually Liam catches on and turns so that Liam's now underneath Harry. He's as hard as a rock and he doesn't know how much longer he can last because Harry's sucking on his neck and touching him and Liam just _wants_.

"Li," Harry murmurs against his neck.

"Mmm," Liam hums, his eyes closed as he tries to hold himself together, tries not to let go too soon.

"What do you want?"

"You," Liam says immediately, confidently.

Liam can feel Harry's grin against his neck and he wriggles, trying to find some relief for his aching cock. "I want you, Harry."

"Mmm, I know," Harry says and kisses his neck before he lazily trails kisses across Liam's chest and lets his hand trail down to brush against Liam's dick and he jerks underneath Harry, whimpering again. "But how do you want me?"

"Anything," Liam whines, rolling his hips and running his hands up and down Harry's spine, silently begging for something.

"You're close, aren't you?" Harry says and Liam finally figures out that Harry likes to talk during sex, while he's more of a silent partner.

"Yeah, I'm close Harry," Liam says quickly, desperately. If Harry wants him to talk, he'll carry a fucking conversation and debate, so long as Harry keeps touching him.

Harry laughs softly and cups Liam, squeezing gently. Liam bucks up, unable to stop himself because Harry is finally touching him and he's about to go off like a damn rocket.

Harry wriggles down Liam's body and Liam thinks he could probably get off just on that sensation alone but Harry's tugging off Liam's shorts and making a happy little noise as he finally wraps his hand around Liam's cock.

Liam stiffens as Harry starts to stroke, using a firm grip and pressing his thumb across Liam's taut head. Liam shudders as his hips lift and Harry uses his other hand to press Liam down into the mattress as he looks up and presses his lips against Liam's. Liam whines slightly as Harry strokes faster and Harry swallows it, licking into Liam's mouth with the same rhythm as his hand and Liam's on fire. His whole body is shaking and he can feel he's close.

"Harry," he mumbles against Harry's lips and Harry bites down on Liam's bottom lip as he squeezes Liam's cock and it's all Liam needs to finally come, shooting onto Harry's hand and groaning into Harry's mouth as he suddenly goes limp and placid underneath Harry.

Harry reaches over and curls into Liam, licking his hand clean as Liam tries to catch his breath.

"Fuck," is all Liam can manage and Harry laughs, amused.

"Yeah."

"That was ..." Liam trails off, not sure how exactly to describe it.

"Earth-shattering?" Harry supplies as he presses a kiss to Liam's shoulder.

"At the very least," he agrees and turns his head to capture Harry's lips sweetly.

They lie there, content, passing the time by entwining hands and sharing little caresses and kisses.

"We should probably talk or something," Liam says finally, keeping his eyes closed because he's feeling shy and a little cowardly.

"Bit late for talking," Harry says lightly but because Liam knows him, he knows he's just feeling as vulnerable as Liam is.

He rolls over to drape himself across Harry's chest. "Harry, we've just done stuff that friends don't do," Liam says matter-of-factly. "We need to talk."

"So talk," Harry says and he reaches up to stroke Liam's hair, smilingly slightly as Liam tilts his head into Harry's touch.

"So is this like, a one-time thing or ..." Liam asks the question that's been foremost in his mind for the past ten minutes.

"Shit," Harry swears as he pulls Liam closer. "Liam, do you really think I just wanted a quick shag? That I'd spend all these months fucking pining over you like an idiot if I just wanted a quick fuck?"

Liam shrugs but he can feel himself grinning foolishly. "You've been pining after me?"

"Oh shut up," Harry reaches out to tweak Liam's nipples, grinning when Liam winces and tries to move away. "What do you think I've been doing?"

"I didn't know," Liam says honestly. "I didn't even notice until we were kissing all the time and then I just wanted to keep kissing you."

"Oh really?" Harry questions, his gaze dropping to Liam's mouth and smiling slyly. "All the time, huh?"

"Yeah," Liam murmurs as he reaches up to kiss Harry long and hard. He's grinning when he pulls back as Harry tries to chase his lips but he puts up a hand to stop him, laughing when Harry growls in protest. "So it's not just a one-time thing? It's like, serious or something?"

Harry tilts his head and chuckles. "Yeah, Liam. It's serious. I don't tend to wank off my best mates unless I think it's serious."

"Oh good," Liam says happily and he grins up at Harry, one of those smiles where his eyes almost disappear.

"Jesus you're fucking adorable," Harry mutters and he frowns like he can't quite comprehend the boy in his arms.

Liam just hums happily and traces a finger over some of Harry's tattoos.

"Liam?"

Liam turns slowly, lifting his head to look up at Harry and he's pretty sure he's got a sickening look of worship on his face because that's what he's feeling right now. "Yeah Harry?"

"Replay," Harry whispers as he reaches down to cup Liam again, grinning as he feels Liam jerk against his hand.

"Fuck," Liam groans as his hips rise up. "Yeah, okay."

"I've always loved this game," Harry sighs against Liam's chest and Liam thinks he can hear the happiness in Harry's voice.

Liam just laughs as he reaches down to grab Harry and haul him up to press a hard kiss against his mouth. "Me too."


End file.
